infinitywarfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker
Peter Parker Also known as Spider-Man. Growing Up in New York Peter Benjamin Parker was born sometime between January 1 and June 23, 2001, in Queens, New York. He was orphaned by his parents early in his childhood and went on to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He currently attends Midtown School of Science and Technology; there, he made friends like Ned Leeds but was also bullied by Flash, one of his classmates. Peter gained spider-like abilities from a bite from a genetically-modified spider. Uncle Ben was killed, forcing Peter and Aunt May to move into an apartment complex. Captain America: Civil War Six months after getting his powers, Peter Parker lives as a ordinary high school student while fighting crime as the masked local superhero Spider-Man. One of his heroes, Tony Stark, visited his home to recruit him in bringing in fellow Avenger-turned-fugitive Steve Rogers under the premise of a sizable grant offer from the September Foundation. In a private conversation, Tony exposes Peter's secret and Peter explains his powers and his motivation for using them. Peter flies to Germany, accompanied by Tony's friend and former bodyguard Happy Hogan. Upon arriving at the Leipzig-Halle airport, Stark, his best friend Colonel James Rhodes (aka War Machine), King T'Challa (the Black Panther) and Natasha Romanova (Black Widow) intercepts and confronts Rogers. Wearing a new suit designed by Stark, Peter records the confrontation before capturing Cap and snatching his shield. As the tension between the sides rise, he faced off several rogue Avengers and an ally of Captain America, Scott Lang (aka Ant-Man), who grows into a giant to buy Cap and his best friend Bucky Barnes more time to escape. Spider-Man then mimicks a tactic he saw from The Empire Strikes Back, allowing Iron Man and War Machine punch him down. Peter celebrates his victory but was knocked down by Ant-Man. Peter returned home examining his new Web-Shooters. Aunt May tends to a bruise over his eye, which he claims was the result of a beatdown from bullies. After May left Peter's room, he discovered a holographic projection that was programmed into his Web-Shooters, revealing the Spider-Signal. Spider-Man: Homecoming Two months later, Peter still hadn’t heard anything from Stark of the other Avengers. Desperate to prove himself, Peter quit most of his school activities like the school band and the academic decathlon team, so he could focus more on his duties as Spider-Man. He also frequently tried to contact Tony Stark through Happy Hogan's text. To his aunt and friends, Peter lied that he was spending his time on an internship offered by Stark. One day, when coming home from another day as Spider-Man, Peter found his friend Ned Leeds waiting for him in his room. Ned thus discovered Peter’s secret, and became his confident. Using his computer skills, Ned hacked the Spider-Suit and removed the Training Wheels Protocol that Stark had implanted, thus giving Peter full access to all of the suits abilities, including the A.I., which Peter named Karen. One night, when he was about to show up as Spider-Man on a party thrown by Liz Toomes, he discovered two thugs named Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice selling high-tech weapons to a man named Aaron Davis. Peter tried to capture the two men, but they managed to get away when their boss, Adrian Toomes, interfered and dropped Peter in a lake where he nearly drowned, but he was saved in time by Stark with a remote controlled Iron Man armor. Stark ordered Peter to stay away from the dangerous criminals. Peter didn’t want to give up so easily and along with Ned investigated a weapon left behind by Brice, removing its power core. Using a tracker he planted on Schultz, Peter discovered the gang had moved to Maryland. Peter thus signed up for the Decathlon again so he could go Washington DC. There, he attempted to stop Toomes from robbing a D.O.D.C truck, but was defeated, trapped inside the truck, and taken to the D.O.D.C. vault. With help of Karen, Peter managed to escape, and in the process learned that the power core he and Ned had taken with them was in fact an unstable Chitauri grenade. Peter made it back to Washington just in time to safe Ned and their friends from the elevator of the Washington Monument when the core exploded and damaged the elevator. After returning to New York, Peter sought out Aaron Davis and learned from him that Toomes was about to meet with Mac Gargan on board the Staten Island Ferry to discuss a weapons deal. Peter interfered and managed to capture Gargan, but Toomes got away again when a malfunctioning weapon teared the ferry in half. Peter’s own attempt to save the ferry with his webs failed, and it was only due to the timely arrival of Stark that a disaster was averted. Stark was angered at Peters’ recklessness, and so took back Peter's suit. Disappointed, Peter returned to his high school life and mustered up the courage to ask Liz to the homecoming dance. Upon picking up Liz from her house, Peter learned that she was Adrian Toomes’ daughter. Toomes likewise figured out Peter was Spider-Man, and threatened to kill him if he ever interfered with his plans again. During the dance, Peter realized Toomes was planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weapons from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters, and set out to stop him, having to rely on just his old homemade suit and web-shooters again. With help of Ned, Peter first defeated Schultz, who was waiting for him just outside the school. Peter then confiscated Flash Thompsons’ car and had Ned track his phone, which Peter had left in Toomes’ car, to find out where Toomes was. Upon reaching Toomes’ lair, Peter found Toomes waiting for him. Using his exo-suit, Toomes destroyed the building's support beams and left Parker be stuck under the rubble of the ceiling. Peter was able to escape and intercepted the plane with Toomes on board, after Toomes destroyed the wing on the plane, Peter manage to steer it, only to crash it on the beach near Coney Island. There, Peter and Toomes engaged in a final battle that ended with Toomes’ equipment exploding and Peter saving Toomes from the wreckage. Afterwards, Toomes was arrested, and Peter was offered by Stark to officially join the Avengers. However, Peter declined stating he’d rather be a local hero in Queens for now. Stark accepted his choice, but still gave Peter his suit back. However, when he used the suit again, aunt May shockingly saw him in the costume Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Avengers